


Midnight Decisions

by IsisKitsune



Series: The Witching Hour [14]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, M/M, Moving On, Vampire Matt Murdock, Vampires, not so human disaster Matt Murdock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22650382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Peter gets his acceptance letter into college...The Avocados realize how much time has passed and how much they have left
Relationships: Matt Murdock/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson
Series: The Witching Hour [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618255
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	Midnight Decisions

Matt was settled at the table, going over some paperwork from one of their cases, trying to find something they might have missed. 'Speedy trial' never seemed to happen until you had less than a month to clear someone's name. The whole thing just screamed at him, the way Karen's case had. But this time there were no lies, and a mistress that seems to still be unknown or unidentified by the prosecution. He grinned as he heard the kid's steps running up the stairs the moment he hit the building door. “Peter's home, and in a rush.”

Foggy jumped back from the door in time for it to burst open, “Whoa, where's the fire?”

“I got in,” Peter cheered and hugged him.

Foggy laughed and hugged him back, Peter had grown so much in the last few years... “That's great! So, since you were all over the place on your major what'd you settle on?”

“Bio-chem,” Peter smiled.

Matt smiled, “Sounds like the perfect major for you. Well either that or engineering. All those gizmos and goobers in your room. I can't even set foot in it anymore.”

Peter huffed, “Well, I like keeping busy, you know that.”

“And an inactive mind is a horrible waste, yeah yeah.”

“I'm trying to figure out how to set up my classes, we're seeing about putting in for me and Ned to be roommates.”

Matt smiled, “Sounds like a snorefest.”

“I do NOT snore.”

“No, but Ned does,” Matt smirked while Peter stuck out his tongue. “So, you're going for on campus housing?”

“Yeah, figured it'd be a good reason to be out of your hair. And probably quieter.”

Matt laughed, “Kid you're gonna have a rude awakening. Dorms are built with very thin walls.”

Peter shrugged, “Could just put up some soundproofing.”

“Make sure it's temporary,” Foggy grumbled as he settled close by, “I don't want a bill on dorm damages. It was bad enough when Matt tripped and knocked a hole in the wall with his cane.”

“I paid for that thank you very much,” Matt grumbled.

Peter was bouncing, “We'll have to finish this later, I need to call Ned, let him know I got in.”

Foggy rolled his eyes as Peter bolted for his room. “That kid...”

Matt pulled him close, “Foggy, we're going to have to discuss, some things.”

Foggy sighed, “We do, don't we?”

“We're pushing 40 Foggy, we're going to have to- at some point, bow out.”

Foggy was nodding, “Not, not yet. We've still got some time. I want to see him graduate first. If nothing else.”

Matt sighed, “Need to figure out where we're heading. Since the first plan got shot to hell.”

“Eh, blown up, not shot. Been shot, it sucks, blown up is worse though.”

Matt hugged him, “Mhm.”

“Are we still pulling the whole... sabbatical thing? Just, go missing during some midlife crisis?”

“It's different now, with Peter. He'd have to mourn and-”

“Matt, if you know anything about that kid, you'll know he'll mourn regardless of if we're actually gone or not.”

Matt scratched at his overgrown stubble, “I usually just- slip into a life. Take over someone else's, someone lost, that wouldn't be looked for or missed. Gotta admit though, I'm gonna miss Matt Murdock.”

“Not as much as Foggy Nelson is gonna be missed,” Foggy mumbled. “You've burned countless lives, Matt, this is my first time.”

Matt sighed and held him close, “We've still got years, multiple from the sound of it. How long does it take to become a biochemist anyway?”

Foggy laughed, “Oh boy, looks like I'mma be doing your make-up Murdock.”

Matt groaned, “I hate make-up. Caky oily...”

Foggy snickered, “Least it's gotten better through the years.”

Matt snorted, “Oh, that's true, did I tell you the time I passed out? Lead face paint, in the middle of a ball no less. Talk about embarrassing,” Matt grumbled, “Swooned like some common strumpet.”

Foggy snorted, “Now that was definitely a long time ago.”

Matt nodded as he sighed, “Start stocking piling, Foggy, and enjoy the rest of our time here.”

“We're going to have to tell Peter.”

Matt sighed, “If we're really careful, we might be able to push it, but I don't think we can stay until he's age 25. We already should have relocated honestly. With a younger person with us, one that ages, it shows quickly. People start confusing you for their sibling or their partner. And with Peter coming into his age so quickly... Could be problematic.”

“That's why you were a loner. Why you don't get attached.”

Matt nodded, “Yeah, people keep track, even old friends, lovers, they do things like plant the seed about how you haven't changed, and that causes it to show even more.”

“With the knowledge of Mutants though, surely we can- push that. I mean, hell, vampires could be another form of mutation.”

“Foggy, we feed off humans. We may be a mutation, something outside of the average human, but we aren't mutants. We can convert others, change normal humans into- it's not like Mutants.”

“Would explain why some are created, while others just- turn on their own. Especially since mutation can be caused by trauma. It's the breaking point for the trigger to awake them.” Foggy sighed at Matt's eye roll, “It would also explain why some legends have things like shapeshifters and manipulators. Just, other forms of mutation.”

“Even if we could prove it, do you honestly think we could pull off something about non-aging Mutants?”

“I'm saying, we have an argument, and an excuse.”

Matt sighed, “Bullshit.”

Foggy shrugged, “Just saying, there's different conditions out there, things that cause humans to age extremely quickly and those that don't age at all even. One of them is Mutation.”

“We're not going to try to pull that card. Not with- everything still going on.”

“So, the timer?”

Matt sighed, “Plan for... 7 years? Might be able to push a little more but there's no way we can pull off looking 50.”

Foggy sighed, typing something on his phone. “So, are you going to make an honest man out of me before then?”

Matt blinked, snickering, “Is this your way of saying 'Where's my ring'?”

“This is me, saying, Peter is going to be my best man, come hell or high water.”

Matt sighed, “Honeymoon gone wrong-”

“And a perfect send off for our little boy.”

“I'll start looking into things. Where are you wanting to settle in at? It's more difficult this day and age to just be a nomad. You wouldn't like it, there isn't always plumbing.”

Foggy hissed, making Matt laugh, “I require flushing toilets, and a real bed.”

Matt sighed as Foggy climbed into his lap to hug him, “So, 7 years.”

Foggy nodded as he held him close, “7 years.”

“Are you going to explain it to Peter?”

“We- we're staying in contact with him, regardless.”

“As long as it's nothing that can connect us with Nelson and Murdock.”

Foggy frowned, “I'm going to miss Nelson and Murdock.”

“You're not the only one,” Matt kissed him, “But this is the way it has to be...”


End file.
